Bouteille de lait et boule de neige
by tsuunami
Summary: [one shot]Horo boit la dernière bouteille de Ren, ils vont en acheter une autre. C'est l'hiver, et que ce passe til en chemin ? Hohoho !


Bouteille de lait et boule de neige

Auteur : tsuunami

Genre : Shonen aï, one shot, tout mignon.

Couple : Ren/Horo

Disclamers : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais je compte bien trouver un moyen pour les avoir !! è.é

Sinon, je pense que j'ai fait le tour ! Ma première fics sur shaman king ! N'hésitez pas à m'encourager en m'envoyant une tite reviews, bonne ou mauvaise sa fait tjours plaisir !

Merci et bonne lecture !

Tout avait commencer une journée banale, comme les autres.

Horohoro, Pilika et Ren séjournaient chez Yoh pendant quelques temps, pour « des vacances » comme disait le aïnou.

-Allez !!!! S'il te plaaaaait !!!, pleurnicha Horohoro en s'accrochant au pieds de sa petite sœur.

-Noon !!! Lâche moi imbécile !!, siffla celle ci en secouant sa jambe pour essayer de lui faire lâcher prise.

-Ouiiiiiiiin…

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus martela la tête de Horohoro avec ses poing.

-Tsss, complètement immature, marmonna Anna, qui regardait la télé avec un air blasé.

-Exactement..HORO LACHE MOI !!!

-Méééééééééééééééééééé……..

-Tu va la fermer oui ?!!, coupa net quelqu'un.

L'adolescent se tourna vers la personne qui avait parler.

-De quoi ?!!!! Tu veux te battre Ren ?!!

-Pfff, pour t'éclater ?, railla celui ci en haussant les épaules se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-Heeeeein ?!! Sale petit #$ j'vais t'buter !!!, hurla le Aïnou en sautant sur ses deux pieds, se jetant sur le chinois qui ne fit qu'un pas sur le coter pour l'esquiver.

-Pathétique.

-Grmmmbl !!!, grogna Horo, emmêlé dans les balais et serpillières rangé dans un coin de la cuisine.

Ren ouvrit la porte du frigo et…se mit à hurler.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?, marmonna Yoh, qui venait d'arriver, pas encore tout à fait réveiller.

-Qui….qui as pris.. ma.. bouteille…de lait…, articula difficilement le chinois, une veine battant sur sa tempe.

Horohoro finit par vaincre serpillière et balais et s'épousseta en soupirant.

-Je ne touche jamais au lait.., fit Yoh en souriant.

-Moi non plus, fit Pilika du salon, en train de regarder la télé avec Anna.

-De quoi vous parlez ?, demanda Horo.

-Du lait Imbécile !!!, répondit Ren, les yeux flamboyant.

-Ah oui ! J'avais soif hier soir alors..

-Ne me dit pas que…tu la …but…, menaça le chinois en attrapant sa lance suspendu au mur.

-Euuuuuh.., bafouilla l'aïnou.

-Ne cassez pas ma maison s'il vous plait.., pria Yoh avant de rejoindre les filles.

-Tu vas mourir…, fit Ren, brandissant sa lance dans les airs.

-Ren..nooon.., supplia Horo, une goutte de sueur glissant de son front.

-Prépares toi !!!!

-NAOOOOOOONNN !!!!!, hurla l'adolescent en s'enfuyant à toute jambes, poursuivit de près par un Ren à moitié fou.

Soudain, une pièce vola dans les airs, avant de se poser sur la paume de Horo.

-Va l'acheter son lait, ordonna Anna, ne prenant même pas la peine de le regarder.

-Geuh ?, fit intelligemment l'aïnou.

Ren profita de son moment de faiblesse pour lui attraper la pièce des mains.

Puis, il mit son manteau et son écharpe avec vitesse.

-Héé !!! C'est à moi qu'elle a dit d'acheter !!, fit Horo, comprenant ce qu'il se passait.

-Pas question, tu risquerais de le boire en cour de route !

-C'est pas vrai !!

Il suivit le chinois vers la sortie et attrapa son manteau en même temps.

-Grmmnbl ! Pourquoi tu me suis !!, soupira Ren en faisant volte face.

-Parce que je…

Horohoro s'interrompit, bouche bée.

Ren attendit patiemment quelques secondes mais il ne bougeait toujours pas.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ! J'ai un bouton sur la figure ?!

-Hein ? Non non pas du tout ..elle est très belle ta figure, c'est qu'il neige !!!! Woéééééééééééééé !!!

L'adolescent courut dehors et en faisant des bonds sur le manteau blanc qui recouvrait la pelouse, laissant un Ren qui tirait sur le rose.

-J'ai une belle….figure…, marmonna le chinois.

-Bon Qu'est ce que tu fous !!! On y va ou quoi ?!!, cria Horohoro un peu plus loin.

Ren ne répondit pas et secoua sa tête pour retrouver son air impassible, avant de le rejoindre.

-Arrête un peu d'être excité, j'ai honte, grommela Ren alors qu'il marchaient.

-Et toi arrête un peu de faire ton ténébreux.. on est tout seul, pas la peine de te la jouer.

-Je ne me la joues pas ! C'est toi qui est trop simplet pour me comprendre !

-Ah ouais ?!! Ben je préfère être simplet plutôt qu'être un assassin !

Ren ne répondit pas et Horo se rendit compte de sa gaffe.

-Euh, c'est pas se que je voulais dire Ren !, s'excusa l'aïnou précipitamment.

-Aïeeeeee…qu'est ce que je peux être con !! fit-il en se giflant mentalement.

Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant tout le reste du trajet.

Au chemin du retour cependant.

-Hé Ren !, appela Horohoro.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore, fit le chinois en se tournant vers le garçon qui avait pris du retard en traînant derrière lui.

-Si c'est encore pour me HMPFF !!

Mauvaise idée de l'avoir écouter.

Horohoro éclata de rire alors que la boule de neige tombait sur le sol, laissant une traînée de flocons sur le visage du chinois.

-Toi…, menaça Ren en s'essuyant le visage.

-J'ai bien visé hein ??

-TU VA PAYER !!!!

Il laissa tomber la bouteille de lait au sol et lança de la neige sur le garçon aux cheveu bleu qui se le prit en pleine tête.

Ren esquiva la poignée de neige que lui lançait Horo pour se venger.

-T'es trop nul.., fit-il gentiment.

-Moi ? Trop nul ? Et sa c'est nul peut être ??

Il se jeta sur le chinois qui, carrément surpris tomba sur le sol suivit de près par Horohoro.

Ren se mit à rougir et détourna la tête quand il surprit le regard insistant que lui lançait le garçon, qui se trouvait au dessus de lui, les mains posés près de sa tête.

-Non c'est pas trop nul mais c'est pas très courageux d'attaquer par surprise.., fit le chinois.

-Qui te dit que c'est une attaque ?, demanda Horo avec un sourire en coin.

-…t'insinue quoi par la..

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Horo qui haussa les sourcils.

-Que….que….que ça.

L'aïnou déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Ren qui devint rouge comme une tomate trop mure, avant de se lever en vitesse et de courir vers la maison de Yoh.

-Il….il m'a…, bégaya le chinois, toujours allonger sur le sol.

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et leva son bras pour effleurer du bout des doigts ses lèvres.

------------------------------

-Horo…Ren n'est pas avec toi ?, demanda Yoh alors que l'adolescent rentrait dans la maison.

-….nan…, répondit Horo avec quelques secondes d'hésitations.

Il s'ébroua les cheveux pour enlever la neige et accrocha son manteau dans l'armoire.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?, demanda Pilika.

-Rien..et puis d'abord, sa ne te regarde pas petite sœur trop curieuse !

-Moi ?, s'indigna la jeune fille.

-Tu connais une autre petite sœur trop curieuse toi ?

-Hmmmpf !, bouda t-elle.

Horo monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et se jeta sur son futon en soupirant.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai été bête !!!, marmonna t-il pour lui même. Qu'est ce qui ma pris de l'embrasser !! Arrrrrrrr.

Il se roula en boule dans la couverture.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de penser que, ça lui avait quand même beaucoup plus.

-----------------------------

-Reeeeen ? C'est toi ?

-Non, le pape.., ironisa le chinois, de mauvaise humeur.

Il jeta son manteau dans l'armoire et posa la bouteille de lait sur la table.

-Hmm..tu as l'air très content..

-T'as vus ça.., cracha t-il en montant les escaliers.

-Non mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris de partir comme ça à cet imbécile !!, grogna t-il en se dirigeant vers la chambre du Aïnou d'un pas rageur.

Il ouvrit la porte avec force, l'arrachant pratiquement et croisa les bras en fusillant du regard la boule sous les couvertures.

-Hmm, Pilika laisse moi tranquille.., marmonna la forme sur le futon.

-Je ne suis pas Pilika !, fit sèchement le chinois.

Horohoro sursauta et s'assit sur le lit.

Ils se mesurèrent du regard.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?, demanda Horohoro innocemment.

Le chinois le fusilla du regard et se mordit la lèvre inférieur avant de faire volte face.

-C'est bien ce que je pensait.., lâcha t-il en marchant rapidement vers sa chambre.

Horohoro sauta sur ses deux pieds et le suivit.

-Attend, tu pensais quoi ? Ren qu'est ce que t'as !

Il stoppa net et se retourna pour plonger ses yeux or dans ceux de Horo, le fixant avec un regard blessé.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas !

Il baissa la tête et ferma la porte de sa chambre avec force tandis que Horohoro était pétrifier.

-Tu..tu as dit quoi ? Ren ! Laisse moi entrer !!, fit le garçon en tirant sur la porte en papier de riz pour qu'elle s'ouvre.

-Laisse moi tranquille !, pesta le chinois.

-Mais..Ren…pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-…

-Ren….

-Laisse moi tranquille Horo !

-J'resterais jusqu'à la mort si t'ouvre pas !!

Sur ce, il s'assit contre la porte.

Et il attendit.

Toute la matinée.

-Horo, Ren, vous ne manger pas ?, demanda Yoh du salon.

-Non merci, répondit Horohoro.

Toute l'après midi.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Horo, fit Anna en le dévisageant.

-Rien du tout ! Je me repose.

-Ranges un peu tes pieds ou tu auras droit à une séance de chaise électrique !, ordonna la jeune fille, YOH !! RAMENE TON CUL PAR ICI !!!!

-Vi ?

-Tu va me faire cinquante pompes tout de suite !

-Euh…

-Allez dans la chambre !

Toute la soirée.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit enfin tout doucement.

-Ah Ren !!, soupira Horohoro en se levant d'un bond.

Le chinois sembla interloqué un moment, sa serviette de bain autour du cou puis essaya de refermer la porte mais Horo fut plus rapide et entra à l'intérieur de la chambre.

-Je me laisserais pas avoir deux fois !

-Moi non plus.., grogna Ren en refermant la porte, cette fois avec Horo dans sa chambre.

Le Aïnou se tourna vers Ren, les mains derrière le dos.

-Alors ?, s'impatienta le chinois.

-Alors quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu me colle !

-Pourquoi t'as dit ça !

-Parce que.. parce que je…

Le chinois ne finit pas sa phrase et se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

-Parce que t'es partit.. tout de suite après que tu.. que tu m'aie..

-Que je t'ai embrassé oui je sais ! Et j'en suis pas fière.

-De quoi ..de m'avoir embrasser ou d'être partit !

-D'être partit…

Le chinois détourna son visage sur le coter.

-Alors tu ne regrettes pas, soupira t-il.

-Nan..j'regrette pas.. et si tu veux…, il leva son bras pour le poser sur la joue de Ren, le forçant à le regarder. Si tu veux, je peux recommencer.

Ren se mit à rougir avec lui fit un timide sourire avant de bafouiller pour la première fois de sa vie.

-Alors..alors tu m'aimes…

-Oui je t'aime.

Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !!!


End file.
